Flappy Bird
by acafuckmylife
Summary: A one shot requested by an Anonymous. Beca gets addicted to Flappy Bird and starts to ignore Chloe.


There are two kinds of people in the world: Those who can play Flappy Bird and stop whenever they want while never getting angry at the game, and those who can't.

Chloe stared at her screen intently as she bit her lower lip in concentration. Beca walked into the living room of her and Chloe's shared two-bedroom apartment. She sat down beside her girlfriend and began to peek over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?" Beca whispered into her ear, not familiar with whatever was on the screen of the iPod touch she owned.

"I'm trying out this new game that everyone has been raving about around campus. It's called "Flappy Bird" and apparently it's supposed to be really hard and get you super angry, but I mean I've already gotten to eleven points and I just downloaded it like an hour ago." Chloe finally looked over at her girlfriend and smiled when the bird on her screen had hit one of the tubes and flopped to the ground.

"I see, and what is the point of this overpowering game?" Beca inquired, her interest in the game slowly increasing after hearing what her girlfriend had to say.

"You just tap on the screen to keep the bird up, and while you do that you have to fly through the tubes without hitting any or…" Chloe cut herself off and slowly put the iPod down as she saw the words "Game over" appear on the screen. "Or you die," Chloe sighed.

"Well at least I got to thirteen," she shrugged before leaning over and kissing her girlfriends cheek. "I have to go meet up with Aubrey before practice tonight. So I'll just see you there in a couple of hours, cool?"

Beca nodded as she followed Chloe's actions and got up from the couch. "Sounds good," she smiled. "I need to run to the station before practice anyway. I made a new mix I want to show Luke," she finished as she followed Chloe to the door.

"Oh, do I get to hear this mix later on?" Chloe asked as she started to slip her shoes on.

"Depends," Beca shrugged.

"Depends on…?" Chloe cocked her head to the left.

"If you're willing to show me how bad you want to listen to it later on," Beca smiled deviously.

Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her girlfriend. "Please, I could just turn this around and tell you no sex until I get to listen to it if I really wanted to."

Beca sighed as she leaned forward. "You're terrible, you know that?" She smiled as she pressed her lips to the other woman's, kissing her softly.

"Mm, if I was terrible then I would use that against you. But lucky for you, I really like sex with you and I really want to listen to this new mix so…" Chloe bit her lip as she pressed her cheek against Beca's. "The second we're both back home I'm tearing your clothes off of you and fucking you against the front door," she whispered into Beca's ear, sending chills down the other woman's body.

Beca swallowed whatever saliva she had in her mouth and made a small noise as she nodded her head. "Sounds good," she cleared her throat as she tried to pull herself back together.

Chloe gave her another quick kiss before making her way outside, leaving Beca alone and with nothing to do.

Beca decided she was going to have a go at her homework and listen to some music before she would leave to go see Luke. She situated herself comfortably on the couch and grabbed a hold of her iPod. Unlocking it, she saw the words "Game over" on the screen for the game that Chloe had just been playing. She shrugged to herself innocently as she hit "okay" and then "start" right after.

She used her right thumb to tap on the screen as she watched the bird move up and down. "This doesn't look that hard," she mumbled to herself. Her face immediately dropped as she crashed into the first tube that she approached. "Oh," was all she said as she once again saw "game over" on the screen.

"Let's try this again," she whispered to herself as she tapped on "okay" and then "start." She once again began to tap on the screen as she kept the bird up in the air, this time having no issue with passing through the first tube, even the second. The third tube however, was a fair amount lower than the other which caused her to crash right into it.

"Huh," Beca shrugged. She really didn't see the big deal in it and why people were getting so angry over it. In fact, she had already decided in her head that she was going to only play until she beat Chloe's high score and then stop. She really just wanted to have something to hold over the other woman later on when she saw her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe and Aubrey stood in front of the rest of the Bella's as everyone waited patiently waited for the last Bella to show up.

"Uh Chloe, where is your girlfriend?" Aubrey asked in an innocent yet dark tone.

"I really don't know, Aubrey. I'm getting kind of worried. Fifteen minutes late without a call is even bad for Beca." Chloe frowned.

Aubrey sighed as she grabbed Chloe's purse that was beside her. "Go call her and make sure she has a damn good reason for being this late." Chloe nodded before walking away.

"And make sure she gets her ass here A.S.A.P." Aubrey yelled after her.

Chloe opened the doors to the gymnasium and stepped outside as she scrolled to Beca's name. She hit the call button and waited patiently for someone to pick up and answer.

"Hello," a groggily voice answered.

"Babe, where are you?" Chloe was relieved to hear she was alive and well.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked confused.

"Uh, it's 7:17, you were supposed to be at rehearsal fifteen minutes ago…?" Chloe was confused as to what was going on.

"Oh shit, I didn't even realize the time," Beca replied in realization.

"What have you been doing that you didn't realize the time?" Chloe inquired.

"Uh nothing, I just fell asleep is all?" Beca lied, replying in a defensive tone.

"Okay…" Chloe could tell she was lying because anytime Beca got defensive, it meant she was hiding something from someone.

"Listen, I'm on my way now. Tell Aubrey I'll be there soon, I love you." Beca then hung the phone up, not giving her girlfriend a chance to reply.

Chloe shook her head as she re-entered the gymnasium. She dropped her purse onto the ground and faced Aubrey.

"Well, what did she say?" Aubrey asked.

"She didn't realize the time because she fell asleep." Chloe replied in a bitter tone.

Aubrey went to open her mouth but quickly shut it when she got a death glare from the redhead. "Right, well we'll start without her then." She sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you fucking serious?" Chloe could hear Beca yell from the bathroom. "I freaking tapped the screen, it should not have fallen like that."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she approached the bathroom door, stopping to continue to listen to Beca. "Oh my god just let me get one higher than my high score, that's all I'm asking!" Beca whined.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's words. "Are you seriously telling me that you can't leave that game for more than five minutes while you use the bathroom?" She waited for a response, but got nothing in return.

"Beca Irene Mitchell, do not ignore me." Chloe yelled.

"What?" Beca snapped from her thoughts.

"When you're done…doing whatever you're doing in there, we need to talk." Chloe replied sternly before walking away.

Not even thirty seconds later Beca quickly exited the washroom and approached a very angry Chloe, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at her.

"This needs to stop," Chloe sighed.

"What does?" Beca asked cautiously.

"You and this ridiculous game, that you haven't stopped playing for the last three days might I add." Chloe snapped. "It's like you're addicted. You've barely paid any attention to your school work, rehearsals or even me. It's beginning to drive me nuts that I have to hear you yelling every five minutes. I mean Christ sake; you actually made me jump off the couch yesterday from yelling so loudly. But you didn't even notice because surprise, surprise. You were too involved in your game!" Chloe ranted.

Beca stared at the other woman, eyes wide. "I'm not addicted. It's just this shitty, stupid game that makes no sense. I mean I literally don't understand the concept of it." She attempted to defend herself.

"If it's so stupid, then why do you play it?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because," Beca yelled in frustration. "Oh my god it drives me nuts, Chloe. You don't even know. I'm already extremely competitive and Jesse won't stop freaking texting me pictures of his high score, and all I want to do is beat it so that I can finally stop playing this stupid game, but the problem is that stupid bird. Literally, it's the dumbest bird to ever exist. What kind of bird can't even brush against a piece of metal without dying, like really? I think the App developers took it a bit far because it's so stupid and…" Beca cut herself off when she saw that Chloe was starting to laugh at her. "What's so funny?" She groaned.

Chloe shook her head at the other woman. "Babe, it's literally driving you nuts and keeping you from doing a lot of other useful things. Just delete it. Delete the App."

"No way are in hell, are you serious? Then I lose the high score I have now and I am not going to do that." Beca stubbornly shook her head.

"Beca, you have proof of what your high score is. I'm sure you've taken many pictures by now. Please just delete the game. I miss you," Chloe pouted.

"Chlo, that's not fair. Don't use that face on me." Beca whined.

Chloe let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Beca, if you delete the game I promise to make it worth your while." She winked at her girlfriend.

Beca froze, intrigued by what the other woman had just said. "Oh? How so?"

"If you delete the App…" Chloe pursed her lips as she slowly brought herself closer to Beca. "I'll call Aubrey and tell her we can't make it to rehearsals tonight because we're both too sick," Chloe finished in a husky tone.

"But why… Oh…" The sudden realization had hit her. "Oh I see," Beca bit her lip.

"I promise to reward you all night for deleting it." Chloe pressed on as she grabbed Beca's hands.

Beca remained silent as she thought of the consequences. Finally she came to a conclusion and slowly nodded her head. "Fine, but let me try one more time and…" Chloe cut her off.

"Beca, you know it won't be just one more time. Just delete it, I promise it won't be the end of the world. Besides, you'll be much too distracted to even think about it afterwards," Chloe whispered into her ear. She slowly brought her lips to Beca's jaw line and began kissing her down to her neck.

"Alright, you win." Beca squeaked from how turned on she already was. "I'll delete the game." She frowned.

"Aw baby, we'll do it together so that you don't have to be alone at this rough time." Chloe mocked.

"Shut up," Beca rolled her eyes as she held her iPod touch in her hands. "Alright, here I go." She bit her lip as she stared at the screen.

Chloe waited patiently for her girlfriend to make a move, but nothing happened. "Oh my god, it's just a game!" She shot out in amazement.

"Fine," Beca yelled in surrender. She quickly pressed the "X" by the App and watched as it disappeared of her screen. "Happy?" She pouted at her girlfriend.

"Yes, very." Chloe smiled. "And give me two minutes and you'll be happy as well," she winked. She then grabbed Beca's hand and quickly dragged her to their bedroom, making Beca drop her iPod onto the floor, completely forgetting about it, and Flappy Bird…for now that is.


End file.
